


One Last Breakfast

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Gen, Shiratorizawa, Shiratorizawa Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Come to the gym.We have something for you all.Coach SShitatorizawa Day 1: Breakfast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	One Last Breakfast

_ Come to the gym.  _

_ We have something for you all. _

_ Coach S _

This was the text the former Shiratorizawa members had received this morning. At first, the third years had thought they’d forgotten a couple of small things in the gym. Like deodorant, a lost sock or Yamagata’s phone charger he’d lost in second year. But when the third years were making their way to the gym, they ran into the second and first years. 

Which was strange. It was Wednesday and that was their usual day off. Why were they going to the gym too?

“Senpais! Good morning!” Goshiki exclaimed excitedly upon seeing the third years coming towards them. 

“Morning,” Jin greeted back. “What are you all doing going towards the gym?”

“Coach Saito texted us to come to the gym,” Shirabu responded. “We thought it had to do with a meeting for next season.”

“And we thought they found stuff we lost and wanted to return it to us,” Reon spoke up. “But it seems like we’re all wrong.”

“Then what do they want with us all?” Tendou asked, scratching the back of his head in thought. 

“We should head to the gym and find out,” Ushijima answered, making his way towards the gym. Everyone else followed him.

When they entered the gym, they saw two long folding tables and chairs on their court. Plates, chopsticks and cups neatly placed with number cards with their respected numbers and their names on them. They made their way over, some confused by this set up and others curious. Semi picked up his card,  _ Semi Eita | 3 _ , was written nicely in maroon ink.

He had grown to love the number three over the last year. He sighed at the thought that he wouldn’t get to wear it one last time at nationals. 

Everyone made their way over to their assigned seats and picked up their cards, looking at their now  _ former _ numbers.

“There you all are,” The voice of Coach Washijo rang out from behind them. They turned around to see their elder coach walking towards them. His hands behind his back like they’d always see him. 

“You wanted to see us, Coach?” Yamagata asked, putting his card down. The elder nodded and held out his hand to the  _ former _ libero. A white charging cord with a fading colored ribbon at the end of it. 

“I believe this belongs to you, Yamagata.” 

“...” 

The third years burst into laughter as Yamagata stepped forward to retrieve his missing charger. 

“Where was it?”

“Under my desk. My granddaughter found it on Sunday while she was visiting,” The elder responded. Tendou started to laugh harder at the realization that the former libero’s charger had been hiding under their noses for the past two years.

Literally. 

“I want to know why your charger was in coach's office.” Shirabu said, crossing his arms in the process.

“Ughh, I think something happened with my Grandpa and my Dad was going to call me. But by the time training came along, my phone was dying and I asked the coach if I could charge my phone in his office while we trained.” Yamagata explained, scratching his head to remember the occurrence. 

“And then your Mother called and I called for you to come answer it,” Coach Washijo finished. “Then you left it because you had to rush to the hospital.”

“Oh yeah! I remember that now!”

“What’s with the ribbon?” Kawanish asked, pointing to the faded ribbon. 

“I put it on there so I couldn’t lose it! And well...that didn’t work.” The former libero laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Reon shook his head, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Why did you call for us, Coach?” Ushijima asked, getting straight to the point.

“To have breakfast with you all. As a thank you for a hard fought season,” Washijo answered. “And one last thank you to our third years for all their hard work.”

The elder guestered them to sit down, “Please sit down. Breakfast is nearly ready.”

The team all looked at each other and then to their former captain, who looked at them and nodded. They all sat down at their assigned seats as Coach Washijo walked away, back to wherever breakfast was being cooked.

“Senpais, is this a yearly thing?” Goshiki asked, voice laced with curiousity. 

“Not...that we’re aware of,” Semi answered as the third and second years shook their heads. “This is a first.”

“This is something we wouldn’t normally do,” Came Coach Saito’s voice just a moment later. “But this is a special case.”

They walked up with two carts of food and placed each dish in front of the boys. A traditional breakfast with rice, eggs, grilled salmon and miso soup that smelled wonderful! 

“Before you begin to eat, I want to thank each and every one of you for your hard work this season. We almost made it nationals, but ended up with the short end of the stick,” The elder coach started. “But nethertheless, you should be proud of yourself for making it as far as you all did.”

“And for our seniors, thank you for your hard work these past three years. I could have not asked for a better group to have the honor to coach. You all have grown and I look forward to seeing what the future holds for you all.”

The elder looked towards the second and first years, “And you all, I look forward to another year of training. Next year, we will go to nationals. Shirabu, I’m counting on you to lead our new team next year.”

“Yes, sir,” Shirabu said with a firm nod. “I will take everything I have observed from Ushijima-san and apply it to myself.”

“Good. Now, let’s eat before you all have to head to class.”

They ate the delicious breakfast (the salmon grilled perfectly) and exchanged stories from the past three years, laughing at some of the memorable moments. Like how they had gotten a volleyball stuck at the top and had spent thirty minutes trying to get it down. Or the time they had had a water gun fight during summer training camp because Saito’s wife had brought them over. 

“They truly are a team we won’t forget,” Saito commented as they watched the boys head to class. Washijo hummed, watching as the boys all walked away, the third years leading them away.

“No one could ever forget a team like that,” The elder chuckled.

“Coach!” The two looked up and saw Ushijima standing near the door to head into the building. Before Washijo opened his mouth to yell for him to go to class, the former captain bowed.

“Thank you for these three years!” He thanked before straightening up and heading to class. Washijo chuckled, leaning against his hand as he watched one of the best players he ever coached enter the building.

“You’re welcome. Make me proud, Ushijima. All of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sup ∠( ᐛ 」∠)_ It's Shiratorizawa Week. You'll be seeing more of me this week.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Because I don't update here as much, if you want to see what I'm up to (and maybe yell at me to work on something), follow me on my Twitter, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again soon.


End file.
